


Day 5

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [5]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two computer nerds who keep hacking each others computers and messing up their systems so it sends tiny annoying messages - Coevidya</p>
<p>This is going to be chaptered because I have a feeling it will get long, and also it's 1am already.</p>
<p>Coe and Avidya seem like people who know a lot about computers.  That's totally the only reason I chose them for this prompt.</p>
<p>Disclaimer:  I do not know a lot about computers, at least not enough to write this properly.  Sorry about the inevitable errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Avidya had actively hacked people’s computers with malicious intent, but sometimes he couldn’t help checking all the other computers connected to a public wifi spot he was using. Just peeking to see what their security was like. Normally it was pretty much the same across the board. Some people’s computers were completely unprotected, some had Norton or a similar program to protect against harmful downloaded files. Very rarely did someone have protection against a direct attack.

Avidya was sat in a starbucks drinking coffee and scanning the computers connected to the cafe’s free wifi when he came across a system that did have protection against direct attacks. It wouldn’t be particularly hard to bypass, but it would ward off most people looking for an easy target. For Avidya, it was almost a challenge. He didn’t need to mess anything up or steal sensitive information or anything illegal like that. He just wanted to hack in because he could, and possibly have a little snoop around.

Once he was in, it was clear that the computers owner, a man who apparently went by Coestar, knew way more about computers than his security let on. Avidya was sure the man could have set up something that posed a serious challenge to his skills, and possibly prevented him from getting in altogether. That just made Avidya more curious about why he had set up such comparably low security. The temptation to find out more was too much, and he set up a system message to pop up, then waited to see what the other man would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two computer nerds who keep hacking each others computers and messing up their systems so it sends tiny annoying messages - Coevidya
> 
> My continued apologies to people who know stuff about computers. I don't even think 'system messages' are a thing.

Coestar was reading over the specs for a new project when the system message popped up.

“Greetings. Why such low security when you can clearly do so much better?”

The message startled him, and he quickly ran some system checks to see if any of his sensitive files had been accessed in the last hour or so. The checks came back negative, which let him relax a little. Of course it was still possible that the hacker had covered his tracks well, but it seemed unlikely someone would spend that much time on him. And why would they send a message to alert them to his presence if they were stealing from him? What he found more unsettling was the fact that there was someone remotely accessing his computer in the first place. He resolved to do a more thorough check later, and instead traced the source of the message.

Coe was unsurprised when it led to one of the other computers connected to the starbucks wifi. The computer was apparently owned by one AvidyaZen, and was completely unsecured. Coe suspected that wasn’t usually the case, but rather Avidya had removed his usual security to allow him temporary access. The whole situation was confusing and suspicious. Coe wondered if he was somehow getting himself into a trap, but he couldn’t think of a way that accessing the other mans computer could be bad for him. Still, he wanted answers without having to be connected for too long, just in case. He accessed the model number of the computer and looked around the cafe to find the offending system and the man who owned it, but the cafe was crowded, and a good portion of the patrons were using laptops. Coe couldn’t spot a laptop that matched the specs through the crowd.

More direct approaches having failed, he decided to use the infiltrators tactics and scheduled a system message to appear after he had disconnected. He was half expecting Avidya to be monitoring his actions, he knew he would definitely be on the lookout for the return message, which would render the message unnecessary, but he left it anyway just in case. He tried to scan the faces in the crowd when the message was scheduled to appear, but none of the expressions looked surprised, or changed much at all. So the man had been watching then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I probably shouldn't have waited two days before writing it. If when I read through it again tomorrow I find a lot of things I can change then I might edit it. I'll mention having done it in the notes for next chapter if that happens though.

**Author's Note:**

> So in one of the more recent podcasts, Guude said that he thought Avidya was some kind of secret agent mafia person because he only uses prepaid phones and a bunch of other reasons that I can't remember. Ever since then that's been my silly headcanon for him, which kind of fits well with this prompt. But that's where the reference to past illegal hacking came from.
> 
> And I do know what the message Avidya left says, but I figured it would fit better with the next chapter which will be from Coe's point of view.
> 
> I'm going to post chapters as I write them, which means at least one a night but maybe more.


End file.
